The prior laryngoscope usually applies cables or wires to transmit image to a display. It is not convenient because of the heavy weight of the display and the interference of connecting cables and wires. Recently, an improved laryngoscope is provided with Bluetooth transmission function. But the transmission speed and distance of Bluetooth are poor that cannot provide high quality image. It is known that the transmission speed of Bluetooth is only about 723 Kbps and the transmission distance is less than 15 meters. The applied effect will be worse under actual environmental factor. Furthermore, the traditional inspecting tube of the laryngoscope is rigid, which includes a support made of metal or plastic, both of which being unbendable that might hurt patients when in use. Hence, the known design is not utilized and should be improved.